Mistaken Identity
by xChocolatexMellox
Summary: Miyuki Oshiro lives in Tokyo Japan. She some how looks just like the pop star Misa Amane. She enters To-Oh university to meet two odd boys. Hideki Ryuuga, or so he says. And Light Yagami. LxOC please review :D
1. Chapter 1

I'm Miyuki Oshiro, Yuki for short. I'm a normal 18 year old girl going into University. I live a boring life in Tokyo, Japan. I'm half Japanese, and half European. My moms from england, so i have medium blonde hair, and blue eyes. But I had Japanese eyes and skin. It didn't look too fake, my hair was golden, not gone-wrong green like most wanna be blondes. My mother always told me how bright my eyes were, and how shiny my long silky hair was. That was a long time ago though, My mother died when I was three. She was hit by a drunk driver on Halloween, also, the day of my Birthday. Mind you, we were in London, England at the time. She crossed paths with another woman with long black hair, dark eyes, and very pale. Almost sickly looking. I remember her appearance well, as well as her sons. She was carrying a paper bag in her right arm, and holding her small child's hand with her left. He was about my height, probably taller. I couldn't tell because he was hunched over. His hair was a mess. His eyes were as dark as his mothers. He was obviously a few years older than me, but he looked extremely young. Our mothers accidentally bumped into each other, knocking all their stuff out of their hands. They both bent down frantically to gather their recently purchased items.

"Miyuki, Honey. Cross the street and go wait on the bench for Mommy. I'll be quick, promise." she told me. Back then, I thought for sure she would keep her promise. As I walked away, the sickly looking boy followed me to sit down on the bench. He had his thumb in his mouth, Hasn't he outgrown sucking his thumb yet? His dark eyes studied me. It was making me nervous. I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye, and looked nervously at the street. I saw a truck swerving left and right on the street. I stood up and screamed out to my mother.

I was too late. The truck had stricken my mother, as well as the other boys mother. I felt tears fill my eyes. The boy had a shocked look on his face. He didn't look sad though. Just shocked. I remember that day perfectly, no matter how many times I tried to rid it of my memory. I still can't believe it's been fifteen years since then. I miss my mother so much.

"Miyuki, it's almost time to go! Are you ready?" I heard my father from downstairs. His voice was loud. He must've been excited. I was on my way to To-Oh University for my entrance exam. I took one last look in the mirror at my long hair, bright eyes, and my black shirt with a short plaid skirt. I had arm bands on even though my father wanted me to wear something less gothic or Lolita. A lot of people often told me that I looked like the Japanese Model/Actress, Misa Amane. I guess I kind of did. I thought her style was cute, so I started to dress like her too. I even wore my hair in the same pony tails. I didn't pile on the make up though, it made me look slutty. I walked down the stairs and my dad hugged me and kissed my fore-head.

"Oh, sweetie, your mother would be so proud of you right now." we lowered our heads the the mention of my mother. I hugged him once more and we walked off to the car. We were about half way the university when an emergency radio broadcast came one.

"Attention Japan. Kira has just consumed the lives of ten more criminals last night."

"That's just in-humane." my father muttered.

"I know, who the hell does Kira think he is! He doesn't have the right to judge criminals, like a, like a," I struggled to find the word. "LIKE A GOD!" There we go, I found it. When I imagined Kira in my head, I pictured this one boy that was in my prep class at the high school. All the girls were goo-goo over him. I found him kinda repulsive. Well, I wouldn't say repulsive, he's just not my taste in boys. I've never really had a big crush on anybody. There was no one that suited my bizarre taste in boys. When I did see someone that I had an attraction to, I was too nervous to talk to them. My friend, Ami, was always trying to set me up with some of the white washed boys that shopped at the American stores in downtown Tokyo. I liked to be unique with my style by rebelling and dressing the opposite of everyone else. Whatever most people did, I did the opposite. They wore white, I wore black. They went left, I went right. The Kira broadcast ended and I got back to listening to my music.

My father dropped me off at the entrance to To-Oh and he wished me luck as I walked out the car doors.

I walked towards the entrance of To-oh university's exam hall. I saw my friend Ami waiting anxiously for me as I slowly walked towards her.

"Yuki! Come on! You've only got ten minutes until the exams start!" she annoyingly called out to me while waving her hands signaling me to move faster.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine," I assured her. I walked in and the teachers gave us numbers for where to sit. Ami and I were at separate ends of the room. I was sat next to this boy. Light Yagami, the boy all the girls go goo-goo for. I still don't get it. There's an evil, Kira like presence about him. I know its kind of ignorant to presume that about a person I don't even know. Light picked up his pen like he was about to write. Why? We weren't aloud to start yet. Oh, he was just spinning it on his finger. That was cool. I failed miserably when I attempted to do that. I was interrupted when the teacher yelled that we were aloud to start now. I started and sped through the questions. They were _too_ easy. It was all probability, and multiple choice. After about fifteen minutes, the teacher started walking towards Light and I. I looked up thinking he was walking towards me. He walked right past me.

"You there, student number 162. Sit normally!" I looked back to see what was going on. There was a boy squatting on his chair, dressed in a dingy white shirt and faded jeans. Who would wear that to university exams? It makes you look bad and you might not get accepted. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. His pasty white skin made him look kind of sickly. I tried not to distract myself, and turned back to do my exam. I finished second, after Light. They let Light and I out early. On my way to the station, out of no where, Light properly introduced himself.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I didn't introduce my self. We were sitting next to each other, and now I'm practically walking you home. I'm Light Yagami." I could tell he was trying to be charming. It wasn't working. He flashed a smile at me and I ignored it.

"Hi." I saw awkwardly. "I'm Miyuki Oshiro. Just Yuki for short." I replied. I didn't really wanna talk with him.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Yuki."

"You too"

"Can I walk you to the station?" he asked smiling, _ugh_._ If you must_, I thought to myself.

"Sure," I replied, trying to act happy.

"So, What's your major going to be at To-Oh?" he asked out of the blue after ten minutes of silence.

"Well, I really want to be a police officer or a detective when I'm older. It's been my dream to work along side with L." If he's Kira, then he'd probably have some reaction to this. Wait, why was I trying to deduce if he was Kira or not? It must have been an instinct, there was something _really_ off with him. He seemed to have a small reaction. He closed his eyes as we walked.

"Oh, really? So I take it you're not a Kira supporter?"

"Yea, I think he's repulsive. He's just a childish and immature to think he can be a God."

"Huh." That's all he said the rest of the way to the station, and while riding the train. He sat in silence. For some reason. I couldn't get the boy that was sitting oddly off my mind for some reason. I got home and my dad asked me how I did.

"I think I did well," I said smiling while going up to my room. I sat down on my desk and opened my laptop. I didn't know what I was going to do. So I looked up Kira fan sites. I found a really odd one called ., The title on google was  
"KIRA WILL PREVAIL" I thought it was disgusting how people looked up to a murderer.

I got bored with the Kira crap, so I picked up one of my mangas and read it on my bed. I was reading Ouran High School Host Club. After an hour of reading. My dad and I went out for some sushi. I was really in the mood for eel. I loved the way it melted in my mouth. Since I did well on my entrance exams, my father took me to a really nice Sushi restaurant downtown.

"So, are you excited for the entrance ceremony tomorrow?" he asked while I scooped up some rice with my chopsticks.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to see this one boy I met today. He kind of creeps me out."

"Oh, really? Who this time." He laughed.

""Light Yagami."

"Soichiro Yagami's son?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Hm"

We ate in silence, went home. I was nervous for tomorrow. I didn't know how high a mark I had gotten.

As I lay down on my bed, I stared up at my ceiling thinking about that pale boy with messy hair. I re-examined his features in my mind. His silky, but messy, black hair. Pale skin, dark, dark eyes, circles under his dark eyes. With my bizarre taste in boys. He was really cute. _Really_ cute. I guess I'll probably see him again tomorrow at the entrance ceremony, I'll just have to wait until then.

**Authors Note: hey ! I hope you like this chapter, I plan to make this story reallllyyyyy long. xD This chapter was a little boring, it'll get better tho! I promise xP please review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_ I forgot to add in my last chapter:_

_ I don't own Death Note_

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone._ Ring, ring_. It was Ami calling. I'm sure she was just calling to wake me up. I reluctantly answered my phone.

"Hello, Ami," I said into the mouth.

"Hey, Yuki!" she sounded cheerful. "Are you ready for the entrance ceremony? I have a good feeling you're one of the freshman representatives." She caught my attention at one of.

"What do you mean_ one of_? There should only be one."

"I heard that Light Yagami and the one boy sitting weird made it to the top."

"Where on earth do you hear these things Ami?"

"I have my sources." she chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you at the ceremony, bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up my phone and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I got out of the shower, I had trouble deciding what to wear. My dad didn't want me wearing one of my normal outfits, he wanted me wearing something a little more elegant. He probably bought me something without my permission. Oh, well. I guess I'll just follow his orders, he doesn't usually force me to do anything. He's really laid back for a father. I put my hair up in a towel, and put on a robe and walked downstairs to ask my dad what I should wear.

"Dad?" I said as I descended our ornate staircase, "what should I wear?"

"Well, you might not like this, but I bought you something." I was expecting a suit. A dark navy blue or beige with a white collar shirt, and maybe a tie. But I was completely wrong. My father showed me this amazing outfit. It was almost like something I would pick out. It was a black skull shirt, the skull was beaded on the tank top. A red long sleeved shirt to go underneath the tank top, a short black skirt, and striped black and white tights with tall boots. It was beautiful!

"Oh, my god! I love it! Thank you _soo_ much!" I hugged my father tightly and he smiled and hugged me back. I grabbed my outfit, ran upstairs, and threw my outfit on my bed as I dried my hair. I didn't have naturally straight hair like most Japanese girls, so it took me longer to do it. After I finally got my hair dried and straightened, I put on some makeup, and threw on my new outfit. I looked really nice today, so I took some pictures on my phone. We had a half an hour to get to the entrance ceremony, so my dad and I left to get there early. When we got there I was told that I was one of the freshman representatives. Wow. Ami was right. Where on earth does she hear the actual facts? I was told I had to read a speech in front of all the students enrolling into To-Oh, along with Light Yagami, and the boy who was sitting oddly, Hideki Ryuuga. I don't pay much attention to the media about the pop stars and stuff, but he had the exact same name as that one actor everyone goes crazy for. Once again, I was probably the only one who didn't think he was that attractive. My dad and I met with Lights family. I introduced myself to his mother, Sachiko, his father, Soichiro, and his younger sister Sayu.

"Wow! Miyuki, you look just like Misa-Misa!" Sayu said to me with gleam in her eyes. "You're so cute!!!!" I smiled politely as she hugged me. She was so adorable, and nice. She didn't look anything like Light, or seem to have the same personality. Hideki didn't come and introduce himself to me or Light and his family. But him and Mr. Yagami seemed to exchange a lot of glances. I was curious, so I kept listening in on whatever Mr. Yagami or Hideki were saying. I know it sounds wrong, just like everything else I do when I'm curious. But I knew something was up.

The freshmen representatives were told to sit in the front of the Entrance hall. Our parents had to to go the back of the room. My dad made quick friends with Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. Hideki didn't seem to have family with him at all. I sat next to Hideki and Light sat on the other side of him. I felt my ears burn as I was sitting next to him, he was really cute. He was wearing the same thing at the exams yesterday though, wasn't he? The exact same dingy shirt and baggy dark jeans, he was wearing faded converse shoes, but now socks. I guess I'm not one to judge people on what they were to ceremony's like this, considering my outfit. Even though I was looking straight at the front of the room where the Dean was giving a speech, I could see through my peripheral vision, that Hideki was studying me with his eyes. I had a weird sensation of overwhelming déja-vu. But I couldn't seem to place anything. I'm sure I'll remember later. I lost my train of thought, other people started clapping so I absently joined in.

"Now, the freshmen representatives will be called up to read a speech, first, Light Yagami. People started to clap. Light got up and walked onto the stage, he shook the Deans hand and stood facing the audience. "Second, Hideki Ryuuga," people started clapping, and whispering stuff like 'wow, the pop star, Hideki Ryuuga?" and when he actually got on the stage I heard whispers more like "Huh? He doesn't look anything like the real Hideki Ryuuga." Lastly, they called my name to walk up to the stage. This time, first I heard clapping, then more whispers. whispers like "Wow, she looks like Misa-Misa! She's adorable" from girls, and from boys, I heard whispers like "Oh, wow! She is smoking! I'd like-" I stopped listening there. Who would want to know the repulsive things they were thinking. I walked up to the stage and shook the Deans hand. Hideki and I stood silently and while Light read the first part of the Entrance speech. When he was done, people clapped and he passed on the paper to Hideki. When he was done, he passed the paper to me. His hand slid across mine and I blushed. Even though he was very pale, and looked like he'd be cold, he was very warm and comforting when touched me. I took a quick glance at the speech, and memorized the whole thing. I placed the paper down and read what I was supposed to read. I got a better applause when I was done. I guess it was just my photographic memory. I didn't realize I had a perfect memory until a couple years ago. I walked down the stairs of the stage following Hideki, with Light in front of him. I heard Hideki whisper something to Light. I couldn't make it out perfectly though.

"Light, Light Yagami. Son of the police chief, Soichiro Yagami?" He said to Light."

"Uhm, yes?" he whispered back as we were about to sit down in our seats.

"I have some important information regarding the Kira case that I think you might be interested in." I gasped. The Kira case?! What would Hideki know? Why would Light want to know it? I had to hear this.

"But, you can't tell anybody." Hideki said.

"I won't tell anyone, what is it?" Light sounded too calm to hear private information about the Kira case. A moment earlier, he seemed like he was freaking out. I stopped my train of thought to listen to what Hideki had to say. He moved his head down and looked at Light.

"I want to tell you, I'm L." What?! Hideki Ryuuga, or so he says, IS L!? Oh, my god. This is my dream! L is my hero! Oh, my god. I'm freaking out. And from the look of Light, he's probably freaking out more than me. He had his hands in fists, and his eyes were shut. It looked like he was shaking from rage. I was excited. I wanted to talk to L, or Hideki Ryuuga. I wanted to tell him how much I looked up to him. I just didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping. I think I'm going to continue to eavesdrop on Light and L though. I can't tell anybody.

"_Hyuk, Hyuk._" What? What was that? The Dean is still talking, who would laugh like that? How come no one else seemed to have heard it? It was scary, and deep. Oh well. I'll just ignore it.

After about 45 more minutes, the Dean announced that the Entrance ceremony was over and that the people in the front of the room may leave first. The first row stood up. Light, Hideki, and I all stood up in unison. When I walked outside, I slowly walked up to Hideki, or L. I'll just refer to him as Hideki. I nervously walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Miyuki Oshiro." I said nervously.

"Hey there, You were sitting next to me. I'm Hideki Ryuuga." He reached out to shake my hand. I shook back, and I tried to make it last long just to feel that warm comforting feeling.

"It's nice to meet you," he said while smiling, a very cute smile while letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, you too," I smiled, his white face seemed to have turned a shade of red. As well as mine.

"Well, I hope I see you around campus. Bye." He smiled and walked away.

"Bye." I said smiling and going into a weird giddy mode, I was able to stop myself though. As he walked away he said "Nice meeting you" to Light and walked into a, Limousine?! Well, If he really is L, he has to have money. It was driving me crazy. I had to get close to Hideki/L. Still, I would never have expected someone as young as him to be the worlds greatest detective. And if my theory was correct, he was also the other two great detectives, Eraldo Coil, and Denveuve. I don't know why I had this theory, it just seemed most logical. Ami came running at me from the building with a girl she was sitting next to.

"Yuki! This is Motoko!" She pointed to a short girl with short black hair and round glasses. She looked very young. But not too young.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, and smiled.

"Oh, my god, Yuki, isn't Light hot!" Ami said to me while hugging me.

"Ugh, You're so weird Ami! That other guy next to Yuki was cuter," Motoko said, referring to L. I felt an odd emotion of jealousy. I don't know why. But it was frustrating me.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Motoko, Ami" I laughed and she gave a mean look to me.

"You two are weird," she laughed.

"Oh, wow! Yuki, I just realized that you look just like Misa Amane!" she had a look that reminded me of Sayu. Just then, my dad came by to pick me up, I said goodbye to Ami and Motoko. I went home and I was exhausted. It wasn't even dinner time yet. I decided to go home and take a nap.

_It was dark, and I was running. I could barley see my hands in front of me._

_ "Yuki, Yuki!" A worried voice called to me getting louder. _

_ "Hyuk hyuk hyuk, You can't save her now. Her names been written." It was that same voice that I heard during the entrance ceremony. I suddenly saw a bright light. Then I saw Light. Smiling evilly at me with a pen and black book in his hand. I saw L staring at me with tears in his eyes. _

_ "The pen is always going to be mightier than the sword, foolish Yuki." What was he talking about?! What was going on? Help! Someone, please, help me! I tried to scream, but the pain in my chest was too much to bear. I grabbed my chest with my right arm, I couldn't move my left. I fell to the ground and gagged. The pain, the horrible pain. L fell to his knees next to me and grabbed my wrists. _

_ "No, Yuki." He turned his head into my hair and I heard him sob. _

_ "Miyuki Oshiro, I lo-" at that moment I fell to the ground._

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sat up, screaming, only to find myself in my dark bedroom. I had trouble catching my breath. I was panting and sweating. I was still in my outfit from the entrance ceremony. I must've fallen asleep right when I got home. I turned on my t.v. It was 4 in the morning. Nothing was on. I tried to go back to sleep and forget about this nightmare. I ended up just laying in bed the whole night.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter done sooner D: I ended up getting the stomach flu I still have it, I stayed home from school today and had nothing to do, so I wrote this chapter :3 I'm probably gonna be home tomorrow, so i'll probably write another chapter then :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Death Note_

God, I can't get that horrible nightmare off my head. It was now 7:30 am. I've been up since 3. What did that voice mean "her names been written"? Oh, my god, this is going to drive me crazier than anything else. Even more than Hideki is L. I heard my dad get up, and turn on the stove. I walked downstairs hoping he'd offer to cook me something. I was too tired to make anything. It was a saturday and I don't think I had anything to do today. I'm sure Ami was going to want to hang out at some point though. I went down stairs and my father immediately offered me a breakfast. He was making steamed leeks.

"Yuki, would you like some leeks for breakfast?"

"Of course, you know I love leeks," I said as I poured myself a glass of water. I ate my leeks quietly while I still had my mind on that nightmare. After I inhaled my food, I gulped my water, and ran upstairs. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I got ready. I was expecting a call from Ami sooner or later. It was already 11:30 and no call. I was dressed and ready and everything. It was coming, I know it was. I decided to distract myself by playing online RPG's. I'm a girl, but I found SIMS dating games rather fun.

_Ring, ring._ There it was. Ami is finally calling me. I stood up and walked towards my phone, yep, it was Ami.

"Hello?"

"Yuki! How fast can you get ready?" she sounded out of breath. And louder than usual.

"Soon, why?"

"I'm in front of your house." she laughed, I couldn't help not laughing right now.

"Haha, okay. I'll be right out." I hung up and walked downstairs. "Dad, I'm going out with Ami, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, just call in every few hours."

"Kay, bye!" I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. Sure enough, Ami was there and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"So, what brings you here on this lovely, Saturday morning?" I chuckled.

"Well," she started, "Motoko called and said that Hideki Ryuuga and Light Yagami were starting a tennis game at the university! So, guess what we're going today!" she smiled widely.

"But, classes don't even start until Monday, are we even aloud on campus?" I was confused. Why were Hideki and Light at school?

"Yea, we're aloud. Today is the day when people explore the school and get their classes. I nodded. We were running to the station, I lived kinda close to the station, so it didn't take long to get to the school.

When we were finally in front of the school Ami grabbed my wrist and ran, we were apparently in a hurry to find the tennis courts.

"Ami! Yuki!" Motoko called and waved to us. "Come here! The tennis court is right over here." she laughed and waved us some more. Ami and I ran. We arrived at the tennis court and there was a crowd of people cheering. Motoko out her hands up to her cheeks and had an odd fan girl moment.

"My hero!" glean shot in her eyes as she stared at Hideki. I had that feeling of jealousy again. I stared in amazement at the two boys playing tennis. They had such sincere looks on their faces. Like they were reading each others thoughts. The referee blew the whistle and yelled something.

"GAME POINT! Light Yagami to serve!" Light served the ball, I didn't get sports. I never liked sports. I was lazy. Hideki looked off the court for the first time and looked at me, his wide eyes widened even more. He dived to hit the ball, but he missed. Did I distract him? Probably not, I'm just wishing he liked me.

"Light Yagami, wins!" the referee called out. Light took a sip of water, and Hideki walked over to Light and they talked. After they walked away. Ami and Motoko suggested we go and get something to eat. I just realized I haven't eaten since this morning. It was about 1:00 now. We walked over to this little restaurant near campus for some food. I only ordered a pop and some strawberry cake. It sounded a lot better than anything else. I always loved fruit and sweet things better than regular food. If I could, I would live on cake and candy. We ate and talked. I overheard someone in the booth in the back. It sounded like Light. I turned my head so my ear was pressed against the wall. I heard Hideki and Light talking.

"Light, these are some notes that were written by the criminals before they died, can you make any sense of them?" I heard Light pick up papers and go "Hmm"

"Well, Ryuuga-" I got cut off when Ami said,

"Come on, Yuki. I'm bored. Lets go to my house and have my mom make us some of her good sushi!"

"But, we just ate?"

"Yeah, but we can also read manga at my house," Ami suggested.

"Alright, I've got nothing else to do." I agreed.

"Oh! You guys, I have an idea of what we can do next week," Motoko cut in. "How about we go to Aoyama? A whole bunch of people are going." Ami and Motoko got talking about what we were gonna do when I pressed my ear back to the wall. I heard a cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Lights voice said into what I was assuming a cell phone. I heard another ring.

"There goes mine now," Hideki said. Light gasped. "Light, your father!"

"He had a, heart attack." Light sounded shocked. This couldn't have been his doing. Or, could it have been? Light didn't really seem sympathetic or emotional. He might as well be dead. No one would notice the difference. I wouldn't, thats for sure. I heard them both rush up. I decided to turn down Ami and Motoko for sushi, and I just went home. I guess I was kind of excited for Aoyama on Saturday. On my way home, I got distracted and decided to go and get coffee. It got a little bit dark by the time I actually left. I passed the hospital on my way to the station. I saw Light and Hideki walk out, talking. They both had slight smiles, so I guess Mr. Yagami was okay, it could have been stress that caused his heart attack. Instead of hiding, and waiting for them to finish so I could go home, the train was leaving soon, so I had to hurry. I quickly tried to walk.

"Hey, Yuki!" Hideki called out to me. "Come here," I walked over to L and said hi. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked me, puzzled.

"Oh, I was just walking home," I said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I could give you a ride." he offered.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean I don't live that far, and you're busy with Light right now anyway." I tried to convince him not to give me a ride.

"It's alright, we were just done talking, please, I'm happy to give you a ride home. My car is right here." We walked into a limousine. My jaw almost fell in awe. It still astounded me I was in a _limousine_ in just a regular part of Japan, for a regular ride home from a friend. I was really grateful for the ride. It was kind of quiet so I decided to ask a question.

"So, why were you and Light at the hospital?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Lights father, Mr. Yagami had a heart attack," he said, calm, and emotionless.

"Oh, my god! Is he alright? was it Kira?" I asked, trying to sound worried. I hope i was good at acting.

"Oh, yes. He's fine. If it were Kira, he'd be dead right now. It was probably just stress. This is kind of a secret, but he's head detective on the Kira on the investigation team." he said, while biting his thumb.

"If it's a secret, then why are you telling me?" I was puzzled. I obviously had the look on my face, because Hideki smiled and turned his head up.

"There's something special about you, Miyuki." I blushed. How was I special? Oh, he called me Miyuki, I had to correct him. I'm called Yuki so often, I got used to it more than Miyuki.

"Oh, please just call me Yuki."

"Alright, Yuki, I believe this is your stop." the limo stopped, and we were in front of my house? I didn't tell him where I lived. I don't think. Oh, well. I didn't have to walk. I'm just not going to question it. Hideki got out and opened the door. I stepped out, he grabbed my hand and I felt myself turn red all over.

"Thank you," I said as he let go of my hand.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door?" he surprised me. I don't think I should. I can just picture my dads reaction. _"Hey dad I got a ride home in a limo from a mysterious boy you don't know."_ No way. He'd freak,

"No, it's alright. I'll um, see you soon?"

"If you insist. And yes, I'll be seeing you all of next week on campus. We must have some classes together." He chuckled and I said by and went quickly to my door. He stood outside the limo looking at me until I walked in. I turned smiled, and waved. I saw a quick glimpse of a huge smile on his face when I shut the door. I was so happy. I liked him a lot. I barley know _him_ though. I know L very well though. But, Hideki Ryuuga, or what ever his real name is, I don't know him at all. I started up the stairs.

"Hey, Yuki, how was your day?" my dad asked from the kitchen, he was making onigiri. It smelled good.

"Hey, dad. It was good. Call me down when dinners ready." I said as I entered my room.

I immediately turned on my laptop. I decided to look up L today, instead of Kira. When I typed in just the letter L, I got stuff about the english alphabet. Instead, I typed in detective, L. That got some more information. I spent about ten minutes looking up L. It was all hate sites. There was one fan site. with only 37 hits. I guess no one liked L. My dad called me down for dinner, I ate quickly. I don't know why. But I was tired. So I just went to bed afterwards. I hope I don't have any more night mares. I'll just hope for the best. I lay my head down on the pillow, and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors Note: sorry it took so long xD and omg, I promise, next chapter is going to be AMAZING :D and then you're gonna get mad at me cuz its gonna be a cliff hanger :3**

**BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH see you next time**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Death Note_

I didn't see Hideki at school the whole week. He didn't promise he'd see me. That would make me feel sadder than I already am. Well I can't say I'm sad. I'm disappoint. I really would have liked to see him again. Man, I'm rambling about this, aren't I? I just kinda hoped I'd see him. The week went by. And I swear, everyday, Light was with a different girl everyday. Kinda weird. It was Friday. Ami and Motoko were psyched for Aoyama. Tomorrow. I wasn't that excited. We were all just walking around, and I heard that Light was coming to. I got through Friday by deciding to go to Amis house. We didn't do much. I was reading this magazine, while Motoko and Ami were deciding on what to wear to Aoyama tomorrow. I personally didn't care. I was probably just gonna look through my closet or the laundry room. I don't know why I was going. I was kind of hoping that maybe Hideki would be there with Light or something. Oh well. The day was boring at Amis house. I ended just staying the night, too lazy to go home. The next I showered, then Ami showered. Her mom made boiled eggs on rice for breakfast. They were actually kind of good. Motoko came over at about 11:45. She was dressed, ready to go, and excited. I don't really know why. We were just going to hang out with some people we barley knew. I guess it didn't matter. It should be kind of fun. I was really hoping Hideki would be there. I sighed. I was just wearing black jeans, black high top converse, and a black tank top. I didn't even feel like putting the pony tails in my hair. It was 12:00 by the time we decided to leave and we got on the train quickly, it was pretty much empty. When we got to Aoyama, Light brought someone with him. Ami, Motoko, a lot of people I don't know, and I, waited in a crowd while Light introduced the new guy.

"Uh, excuse me, Light? What's going on here?" the new guy asked Light.

"Oh, these are some of my friends from school." Light said.

"Nice to meet you." Taro us.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Taro. This is his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama. He also said he's looking for a girlfriend, so if there's any volunteers." Light laughed, and so did the crowd.

"Hey! I didn't say that, Light!" Taro whined, he was very adorable. He looked very young, and goofy. I wouldn't like to be his girlfriend, but I would definitely like to get to know him as a friend.

"Hey, Ami, Yuki, I've decided I don't think Hideki is cute anymore, I like Taro," Motoko told us and we giggled. When we were walking I had the constant feeling I was being watched. I kept wandering my head around and looking for cameras. I definitely spotted a lot of street cameras. More than usual. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I got bored at Aoyama. So I went to a little café we passed to get some tea. I ended up getting a donut, and tea. I just sat at this table. There was with girl with a tall glass of iced tea, short black hair, thin glasses, no make up at all. and in a navy blue middle school uniform. She looked very familiar. She kept glancing at me with a analyzing face. I got way to curious. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I looked down at her while she sipped her iced tea. She looked up at me with a little smile. She looked up and down my face.

"Oh! Are you Misa Amane?!" she didn't seem really excited. If you gave her blonde hair she would like more like Misa than me.

"No, I just look like her," I chuckled.

"Oh, well okay, bye!" She got up quickly and picked up her purse. I saw a small strand of blond hair. Huh? That was kind of weird. I think that's the first time someone's actually mistaken me for Misa Amane, most people don't think that. They usually just think that I look like her. That was actually kind of cool. I sat down and began to nibble n my donut, when I saw Taro walk in the doors of the café.

"Oh hey, you were one of Lights friends, right?" he asked me.

"Acquaintance, really, I'm Miyuki Oshiro," I put my hand out to shake his, he shook my hand.

"I'm Taro Matsui."

He bought a coffee and sat down with me. He was really smiley and he also had a hint of red in his cheeks.

"You know, you look an awful lot like Misa-Misa!" He laughed, he was very nice. I could really see being friends with him. We talked for a little bit. If I asked questions, he liked to shout out the answers. He told me how he's an L supporter, and is against Kira. His cell phone rang after about an hour of us talking.

"Hello?" he said with a serious face, and tone. I heard muffled voices, but by instinct I was listening intently. I heard L's muffled voice. I think.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki, but I've really got to go." he looked disappointed.

"Well, it was really nice talking to you," I smiled.

"You, too, bye!" he smiled and left. It was almost dinner time. So, I decided to get going home too.

When I was on the train, it was completely empty. When we stopped at one stop, one person got on. He was wearing a very dirty trench coat. And he smelled like beer. He sat down a few seats from me. After a few minutes, he stood up and walked over to me. I got nervous.

"You know," his words were slurred, "you're very pretty." He laughed drunkenly.

"Sir, you're drunk, please step away from me." I was scared. I tried to make him leave me alone. Why did me and him have to be the only two on the train? He looked like he was in his forties. "Sir, please leave me alone!"

"You are very, very pretty," he put his arms on the wall above my shoulders, and was bending over me.

"Sir, you're drunk! Get off!" I was about to kick him off when he fell to the ground. I screamed. The train stopped, and the doors open. There was a lot of people coming on, one of them called 911. Someone helped me up out of the train and asked if I was alright, I was shaking. An ambulance and a police car came. The guy that tried to touch me was dead. He died of a heart attack. Kira. Even though this happened, I still hate Kira, I just watched a person die. I'm still mortified. The police man was very nice to me. He put a blanket around me when we go to the police station, my father came rushing in.

"Oh, my god, Yuki, are you alright?!" He sounded very worried.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine, don't worry, please." He hugged me tight.

"Miyuki? We're gonna have to ask you some questions, is that alright?" A police woman came in and asked me that. She had a kind face, and made me feel warm. The lady just asked me questions about how many people were on the train, none, and what his approach was, scary. When I finally got home, it was almost midnight, I was so tired. The lady also gave me somethings to help me sleep, she thought I was gonna be jittery. But, as I was walking out, a police officer said something that made me sick,

"I guess you owe one to Kira, huh?" He smiled like he was saying something kind. Shut up. I almost hit him, my father and I complained together about it in the car. I took the pills while we were in the car, hoping they'd take effect right as I got home. They did. I didn't do anything on Sunday except watch movies with my dad. On Monday I didn't do much at school. I was less jittery, I didn't expect this to shake me up so much. I just hate death so much, seeing it a second time made me scared. The next few days at school were better. I was getting back to myself. I still haven't seen Hideki though. That made me sad. It was now lunch time on Friday. I was walking to the lunchroom for some cake, I was alone right now, I was going to meet Ami. When I saw someone sitting oddly on a bench, reading a book. I stopped in my place.

"Hideki?" I asked, a smile breaking onto my face. He stood up.

"Yuki!" He surprised me with a hug. I hugged back. "I've missed you, Yuki. I'm sorry I haven't been at school, I've had some problems at home." He looked down a little bit.

"Uhm, I was just going to get some cake, do you want to come with me?" I asked shyly.

"I'd love to, but I'm waiting for Light. I have to investigate him." he covered his mouth as if something just slipped out.

"Uh, investigate?" I asked confused. Even though I wasn't, Light was Kira, and Hideki was L.

"I'll explain it to you some other time, Yuki. I'll catch up with you for cake later though, I promise." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled widely. I felt my face go red, and Hideki looked like a tomato. I probably looked redder.

"Bye," I said walking away and waving.

"Bye," He sat back down in his odd position and started reading again. On my way to the cafeteria I went to the bathroom. I ended up re-doing my make up and brushing my hair. I was in there for about 15 minutes. I heard some commotion outside, but I ignored it. When I walked out, I was grabbed from behind, a blind fold was tied around my eyes, and I was gagged. What the hell?! Am I being kidnapped?! My hands were tied together behind my back and I shoved in a car and knocked out.

I woke up, I had something covering my eyes. My legs were cold. I was strapped into something. I started to squirm

"Wha? What am I doing here? Help! Let me out!! Help!! Why are you doing this to me!" I was in tears now. Why would people do this to me. "Why?! Why did you kidnap me?! Please! Let me out! Please..." I was sobbing now.

"Miss Amane, Why do you think you have been kidnapped?" A monotone voice that seemed to have come from all around me.

**Authors Note: BWAHAH cliff hanger xD I hope you like this chapter :3 theres some boring parts I think, i didn't really like some parts of this. But they're in there any way xD**

**ahah, pwease review =3**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Death Note_

"Miss Amane?" The monotone voice told me again. I wasn't Misa. This was definitely the police, but why would they want Misa?!

"What!?! What's going on?! I'm _not_ Misa! I'm Miyuki Oshiro! Please believe me!" I was crying, and I was scared.

"Please." I pleaded. I heard a metal door open, it sounded like a heavy door. Foot steps were running in and I was being untied. And rather quickly. I could freely move my arms and legs. I was only wearing a bra and underwear though, the metal covering my eyes was gone too. Hideki was untying me, while he panicked, he took his shirt off and put it on me.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry! It's not my fault!" He hugged me. I cried on his shoulder.

"Hideki, why did you do this? Why were you trying to do this to Misa?" I asked, my eyes were burning and were probably red.

"Come with me, I have a lot of explaining to do." he grabbed my hand and walked me to a room. It had a nice couch, no window, and a table with some sweets. He sat me down and held my hands, he put blanket around me and made sure my legs were covered. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, he had a very nice body. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yuki, I'm L." I acted shocked, even though I already knew this fact. "And I have a strong suspicion that Light Yagami is Kira, and Misa Amane is the second Kira." He said ti sternly. I kind of remember hearing something about a second Kira, but not too much. Mr Yagami came into the room.

"Ryuzaki, The real Misa is here now. And Yuki, we're very, very sorry for the mistake." he looked sad about what he'd done.

"Oh, no it's alright." I saw Taro walk into the room.

"Yuki!" he came to hug me. "How are you? Are you alright? We're so sorry for the mix up!" He had a frustrated look, like an _Oh, my god, how could we do this to an innocent girl?_ look.

"Taro, I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, and my name isn't actually Taro Matsui. It's Touta Matsuda. Just call me Matsuda like everyone else. We all have aliases, for a good reason." His name might have been different when I met him, but his personality was still the same.

"Okay, Matsuda." I smiled a little. I wasn't feeling that well. Everyone else left the room, so I was left with L.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." his head was held down. I felt the need to comfort him or hug him. I did exactly that. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and clung to him. He reluctantly put his arms around my waist.

"L, I want on the investigation team for Kira." I said it so suddenly, it was like I was taken over. He let go of his hold around my waist and looked at me seriously.

"Yuki, that's dangerous. And besides, you have school to worry about, I wish I could go to school, but I can't I have to stay here."

"I cant come in the days I don't have classes!" I cut in, I really wanted to do this.

"Please! Let me stay here, or something, I want to do this!" I was about to cry. I don't know why I wanted this so badly.

"Ok, Yuki, you can stay the night here in one of the extra rooms. I'll decide tomorrow what we'll do." He stood up and took my hand, he led me to a room. While we were in the elevator, it was very quiet, L was just standing there -still with no shirt- and I was standing next to him, -wearing his shirt-. There were so many buttons in the elevator. Where was I anyway? It couldn't have just been some random hotel.

"In case you're wondering where we are, it's a building I've built for the Kira investigation task force." Wow, it's like he answered my internal question.

"Oh, that would make sense." L led me to a really nice room with a king sized bed, it was bright, the sheets were white and the pillows were dark purple and looked fluffy. The walls were white, all the wood was dark cherry. There were lamps on each nightstand with purple shades. It was a very nice bedroom, there was also a big flat screen t.v. on the wall in front of the bed. L must be a millionaire.

"You can keep my shirt and wear it to bed, I'll have some clothes brought to you in a little bit. And If you need me, my room is down the hall." L said as he was leaving the room. He shut the door before I got to say thank you. He must be crushed that he did this to me. I'm fine though. I sat down on the bed, it was like sitting on a cloud. I turned the t.v on and checked the guide. It was almost 11:30 p.m. I took off L's shirt quickly and hugged it to my face. It smelled so sweet, and good. The warmth made me feel safe. I put it back on and got under the covers. I didn't bother to turn anything worth watching on, this bed was so comfy I just wanted to sleep and hope for no nightmares. I got comfy and passed out almost immediately. I don't think I was having a nightmare. Everything was just black. I jumped up in my bed. I looked at the clock on the night stand. 3:30 am. I put my head back down on the fluffy pillow and tried to sleep. I couldn't. I got up and walked down the hall, quietly peeking into all the rooms to try and find L's. I finally found it. He wasn't asleep though. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him, he was typing with one hand and eating something with his other hand.

"L?" I said as I walked into his room.

"Yuki? It's almost four, what are you doing up? You need your sleep." he closed his laptop and stood up and started walking towards me.

"I could say the same thing to you." I said. I was still wearing his shirt, but he put another one on. he put his arm around my shoulder and walked me down the hall.

"Why are you up?" he asked as he sat me down on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep," he sighed as he pulled the covers back. "Lay down, and please try to sleep." I obediently lied down and just stared at L as he put the covers over me. He was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I pleaded, "please, can you stay with me?" I didn't want to ask, but I also didn't want to be alone.

"Of course," he walked to the other side of the bed and lay down right next to me. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine, stop worrying about me."

"How can I not worry, you were locked up in a cold room, tied up and not able to move freely. You were blindfolded and gagged when you were brought here. Doesn't that make you feel sick to your stomach?" he had a pained tone in his voice, "When you said it was you, I felt like I was going to throw up." I felt like crying again. Instead I just rolled over and wrapped my arms around L. I wasn't making noise as tears rolled from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I tried to hold back sobs as he slowly put his arms around me. "Your shirt is wet..."

"It don't care about my shirt, I have a million more in my closet." he laughed a little bit. I laughed with him. I didn't get any sleep, I don't think L did either. When the sun was coming up L started talking a little bit.

"Yuki, I should tell you that you can't address me as L or Hideki Ryuuga here, can you please call me Ryuzaki?" that was random.

"Why Ryuzaki?" I was too curious not to ask.

"It's a very long story involving an old case."

"I have time," I sat up, and crossed my legs. He sighed.

"Well, a few years ago when I was in Los Angeles, I was working on a case with an FBI agent, Naomi Misora, she was one of my favourite agents to have worked with. She has unfortunately gone missing here, in Japan after her fiancee was killed by Kira. I don't think she's gone missing though, I think she was murdered by Kira. She was strong, and would have wanted revenge. Anyway, there were strings of murders in L.A., and Naomi was on leave from the FBI, I had Watari sneak into her apartment while she was asleep and send her an email saying that I needed her, I had her hack into my systems so I could communicate with her. I had her secretly go to the murder scenes of three people. She met a strange man who claimed to be a detective that a family hired, named Ryuzaki, we later found out that he was the murderer, named Beyond Birthday. When I had to make up a fake name to meet with the task force, Ryuzaki was the first name that came to mind." he finished.

"That _wasn't_ that long." I stated.

"Well, I shortened."

"To what extent?"

"I left out some minor details that had no importance to the reason why I chose the name Ryuzaki." That made sense.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry, but I think I should get up and go check on Misa, that's what I was doing when you couldn't sleep last night." He was getting up, I stood up and followed him like a lost puppy.

"What do you mean 'watching' Misa?" I said as we walked into his room. He opened his laptop and clicked on an un-marked file, a window popped up. Misa was tied up the way I was, and her eyes were covered with a metal cover. "Oh, my god. Is that what I looked like?" I had to be curious.

"Yes," He seemed ashamed. Another window popped up on his computer screen, it was a big calligraphic black W on a white background.

"Ryuzaki, Misa is talking, get down here immediately." the voice came from the computer.

"Okay, Yuki and I will be right down, I've decided to let her on the investigation team." I smiled widely when he said that. The black W disappeared from the screen as well as the video stream. L threw a pair of pants at me.

"You should probably put those on," he laughed as I looked down at my legs and realized I was still just wearing his shirt, and a bra and underwear. I put his pants on as he walked out the door towards the elevator. I ran after him and hugged him so tight.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki, thank you for letting me join the investigation team." I was smiling.

"Well, as I said before, there's something special about you, Yuki." I was so happy that he was letting me help investigate, that I didn't bother for an explanation about why I was special.

When we got down to this room, the task force was all staring at me.

"Hi," I said nervously. They all said hi and returned to their business. There was a giant window, or monitor, I couldn't tell which, and Misa Amane was tied up and moaning helplessly, I couldn't hep but feel bad. L, I mean, Ryuzaki, was explaining how she was a major suspect as the second Kira. I stayed there for a few days, Ryuzaki worked out with the school that I was on an exchange program to Canada, and my dad also thought that the school sent me to Canada to study for a couple months. It was a little to elaborate though, if you ask me. I don't know why he went through all this trouble. As long as I was able to stay here. After a couple of days, I got fidgety. Ryuzaki said I couldn't go outside though, he gave me a laptop to play around with. I mostly just watched anime. After about four more days, I went to go watch Misa with L and the task force, when Light came in. He's on the task force?

"Ryuzaki? I have a request."

**Authors Note: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER :D sorry it took me so long T.T my laptop got stolen by my little sister D: but bwahah i got it back now x3 i dont like this chapter o.o to tell the truth, i dont like it xD but if you people do, that makes me happy =D**


	6. Chapter 6

_ I don't own Death Note_

A _request_? I stared blankly at Ryuzaki and Light as they looked at each other, as if examining one another's minds. Light had a stern, determined look on his face as he started intently at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stood with his normal hunched over back and one finger in his mouth, no facial expressions what so ever.

"And what would that be, Light?" Ryuzaki asked in a very casual voice.

"I want to be locked up... I think-" he stuttered, "I think I might be Kira."

Everyone gasped, except me, and Ryuzaki. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if Light was Kira.

"Light, what do you mean!?" Soichiro asked, surprised.

"Yes, Light, what _do_ you mean?" Ryuzaki asked sincerely.

"I got thinking, and I think I might be Kira subconsciously. I have the personality of what you think he's like. I thought that if I had Kiras power, I would do the exact same thing. I want you to lock me up, Ryuzaki. Please." He asked, with a tone of faked sadness and regret. I took drama for four years, this is definitely acted out. Too bad the others can't see it...

"Well, Light, if it's what you really wa-" Ryuzaki started, but was cut off.

"No, Light! I refuse to let my son become locked up like an animal!" Soichiro cut up off.

"No, dad, I have to do this!" Light responded fiercely.

"Fine, Light, follow Watari. He'll prepare you." Ryuzaki stated. Light followed Watari into another room and Soichiro sunk into his chair. I just stood there, staring at the events of this afternoon. I was kinda shocked and confused as to what Light was talking about. I'm sorry but it made no sense at all. How could be subconsciously be Kira? Ryuzaki and Soichiro started talking, I felt a little out of place so I kindly walked to the elevator. Matsuda must have felt odd, too. Since he followed me up to my room. We walked in a little bit of silence until the elevator, the second we got in he felt awkward and blurted something stupid out.

"So, Light isn't Kira, right?"

"He's bull shitting everyone, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I'm sorry, Matsuda" Dammit! Why did I have to be so insensitive, it just blurted it! Shit. Everything is going so fast. Me being in this investigation. The way me and L-Ryuzaki- Got set up in this situation and how fast we were pulled together, and me being kidnapped for Gods sake! What is wrong with me!?

"I'm sorry Matsuda... I'm just a little, off today."

"Oh, no it's okay, Yuki. I would be, too." He looked down at his feet. I just stared at the elevator door waiting anxiously for it to open. When something unexpected happened, Matsuda hugged me.

"Uhm, Matsuda?" I asked, he got startled, let go of me and scrambled into the corner.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. You just looked so sad... I wanted to help cheer you up!" Aw, isn't that sweet. He really is just a nice guy.

"Uhm, Yuki? If you aren't busy, would you like to go somewhere and get some _good_ food tonight?" He laughed, blushed and turned his head

"Well I'd love to except..." I smiled and gestured towards my giant white shirt and baggy jeans. "I don't exactly have any clothes."

"Well, there's a kitchen here! And I'm a pretty good cook." He smiled and almost jumped from joy. I just couldn't resist that adorable face of his.

"Yes, Matsuda, I would love for you to cook for me." I smiled and walked out the elevator door right as it opened, wow, good timing.

"Really!? Then it's a... Date!" He hugged me as I walked out the elevator. I wonder how old he is. I don't think I would ever consider dating him though, he's not exactly my type. But one date couldn't hurt. I went back to my room and took a really hot relaxing bath. I needed one, desperately. After about 45 minutes in the now cool bath water, I dried off and wrapped up in a towel. It was almost 4:00 pm. I didn't have anything to do my hair or makeup with. Or clothes to change in.. Should I just wear what I've been wearing? I was confused. I opened my closet hoping for clothes to magically be in there. Oh, there were! Oh wait, Ryuzaki also said he'd have clothes brought to me... I must've forgot. Dammit! I didn't have to wear his shirt and pants for three days, well I didn't really mind, They smelled nice. I just threw on the first two items of clothing I saw. A pair of jeans and red and black t-shirt. I let my hair dry naturally And put it in a single pony tail. Around 5:30 Matsuda knocked on my door wearing a white collared shirt and nice jeans with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, I know I keep saying this but he is just too adorable.

"Are you ready for our date, Yuki?" He said with his eyes shut he was smiling so wide.

"Ready when you are!" I smiled back. He linked arms with me and we walked towards the elevator, we passed Ryuzaki on the way.

"Oh, Yuki, and, Matsuda...?" He looked confused.

"Oh well, uhm, Ryuzaki, Yuki hasn't left or had any good food lately, only sweets so I decided to make her a really special dinner" He smiled.

"I guess that's okay. Carry on." Ryuzaki said as he passed.

We got downstairs to a room with a TV on, a table with candles and roses with two plates set with what looked like ungai and rice balls. Not really my taste though.

We sat down and I took a bite of the rice ball.

"Wow! These are amazing Matsuda!" To my surprise

"Heh, Thanks Yuki" -smile- "That really means a lot" smiles more.

I had fun with him, It felt like we were out of the building for once. I don't think anybody left. After about twenty minutes into our 'date' Ryuzaki came bursting in saying we both needed to come upstairs to the observation room.

"Yuki, Matsuda, follow me right now. It's rather important."

We followed in silence. We went to the room where there were screens of Misa and Light being monitored. It looked like they were behind a glass window but I think they were way in the basement and this was just like a TV. I wonder why Ryuzaki wanted us up here.

"Mr Yagami here wishes to be locked up. So we will need more people monitoring the three." Ryuzaki announced.

"But, Chief! You can't be locked up!" Matsuda exclaimed with concern.

"I had to be, Matsuda. I can't stand seeing Light like that anymore... I wanted to be locked up until he is proven innocent." Yagami-san was sad, and angered. I think that being locked up would help him think. I just hope everyone else thinks that too.

"Alright Mr Yagami, Watari? Please take him into an observation room." Ryuzaki asked. I glanced over at Lights screen. Only to see something big, and repulsive sitting next to him, laughing and staring at the camera. My only response to that was to scream and fall backwards.

"YUKI!" Ryuzaki yelled as he came to help me up. "What is it?! What's wrong, Do you need anything? Can you stand?" The questions came so fast I couldn't answer anything.

"Nothing I just sorta, uhm. I'm gonna go to bed now..." I trailed off and walked emotionless to my room. I sat on my bed and turned on the tv for nothing to be on. I left it on some random channel.

About an hour later, Ryuzaki came into my room. I'm not sure what time it was. I didn't bother to look at my clock. He sat down on my bed with me.

"Why did you scream?" He suddenly blurts out.

"I don't know. I had a nightmare last night and I guess it just got to me."

"Do you want me to stay with you again?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you have to monitor Misa, Light and Soichiro?" I looked at him and asked.

"No, I got other Watari to do it for me because I wanted to stay with you. He understood that." He wanted to stay with me? I don't think I could be sad about that.

"How was your date with Matsuda?" He said while covering his face.

"I wouldn't call it a date-"

"You wouldn't?!" I was cut off.

"No, it was just friends having dinner."

"That makes me feel better."

"Why?"

"Because," he stumbled to think of what to say "I don't want you getting attached to anybody incase something happens..."

"Well I don't know if I could promise you that."

"Could you try? If you got hurt. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Never let me go, please..." I hugged his arm and closed my eyes. The next time I opened them though, he was gone.

**OMG O.O**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER XD**

**I'm sooooo sorry D:**

**I have completely forgotten about this story! Don't hate me please!! T.T**

**Actually the other day I came up with a good idea for an FMA fan fic :3 so, yeah, I'm probably gonna post it later tonight :D**

**The first chapter anyway :3**

**So yeah look out for that ^^**

**Thanks :D**

**Review please 3 =D**


End file.
